Y!Awrestlingsectionefederation Wiki
Welcome to Wrestling Section E-Federation! Wrestling Section E-Federation is a E-Fed run by CM Punk The Last Stand, 'The Alpha Male' David Falcon, Lord Alois and The Ultimate Opportunist on Wikipedia. Previous GMs are The Rated R Champion who ran WSE Smackdown and after The Rated R Champion retired from WSE, Cult of Personality, the owner of WSE Nitro, took over Rated R Champion's duties as General Manager of WSE Smackdown. In March, Cult of Personality gave WSE Nitro to Samir Cerebral Assassin and WSE Smackdown to The Ultimate Opportunist. However, Samir Cerebral Assassin stepped down as Nitro GM and gave his show to Lord Alois and 'The Alpha Male' David Falcon. It started back in November 2011 where a certain user called Goblin Blogin' created the idea and thus once he retired, he gave his ownership to Brogue Kick. However, Brogue Kick didn't want the idea so he let the GM ownership up for grabs and thus CM Punk The Last Stand got it and made WSE, along with his friends's contribution, to what it is today. Currently there are 3 shows on WSE and they are WSE Raw, WSE Nitro and WSE Smackdown. The biggest show of WSE is WSE Wrestlemania as for right now. WSE also have the list of WSE PPVs at 13 as of right now. 2014- Present Due to CM Punk The Ultimate Savior leaving WSE, and David Falcon retiring due to backstage dispute and personal problems, the current CO-CEO's of the WSE are The Ultimate Opportunist and Phantom. Phantom is the General Manager of WSE Smackdown and WSE ECW, while The Ultimate Opportunist is the GM of WSE Raw and the sole owner of WSE as of right now. Rules First violation of a rule results in a suspension. Second results in another suspension . Third results in terimination. There are exceptions for some rules. ALL SUSPENSIONS LAST 3 REAL LIFE WEEKS: 1. No racism to other users (First time - 3 weeks suspension. Second time - termination) 2. No lying or cheating (Cheating for first time - 2 weeks suspension. Second time - 3 weeks suspension. Third time - termination 3. No insults to other users: (First time - 2 weeks suspension, Second time - 3 weeks suspension, Third time - termination) 4. No harrassment and no bullying. 5. No interfering in other user's real lives (Instant termination) Regarding voting on the cards (Raw, Nitro, Smackdown and PPV's) You're supposed to have a created account when voting. You cannot vote as a Wikia Contributor.'' 'Posting your votes as a ''Wikia Contributor doesn't count and those votes will be deleted. Current Champions in WSE Special Championships in WSE Featured Articles WSE Wrestlemania 3 is the 3rd annual of WSE Wrestlemania e-fed Pay-Per-View produced by Wrestling Section E-Federation, which was held at "1st April 2012" at WSE Arena. There were 10 official matches that took place during the event. Superstar Spotlight Daily Poll Are you looking forward to WWE Wrestlemania 29? Yeah man! The card looks electrifying! Nope. I can already tell who'll win. I watch TNA... Category:Browse